


Long Distance

by mousaerato



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Adrenaline, Awkward Sexual Situations, Clothing Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Salirophilia, Office Sex, Phone Sex, Public Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Uncircumcised Penis, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8813779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousaerato/pseuds/mousaerato
Summary: Relationships take time, effort, and dedication, after all.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Delphine_Le_Dauphin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphine_Le_Dauphin/gifts).



> For Delfina, who asked for "Akira and Goro phone sex in the context of an established relationship." I hope this is everything you wanted.

                A black, corded office phone rang suddenly, light on its screen and crystal-clear alarm sound waking the dark-haired detective with a jolt. He could hear his heart beating and blood pulsing in his ears – how did he manage to fall asleep at his desk? Quickly wiping his eyes, Goro’s surroundings came back into bright focus, centering on the source of the noise.

                The interface above the keypad read “NO NAME GIVEN,” with only three digits revealed after it. It was a local number – most likely a colleague somewhere in the building. Inhaling deeply to center himself, Goro picked up the phone after only two rings.

                “Good evening,” he started, voice resolute and tone polite, “this is—”

                “I know who this is,” whispered a smoky, melodious voice. “No need to be so formal with me.” The voice on the other end of the receiver hummed cockily; the sound bit at Goro’s stomach, lighting an ember in him as he straightened up in his large, brown chair. The confident cadence, the florid language, the delicacy and _arrogance –_ the boy knew exactly who it was and exactly his intent.

                “Akira,” he started sternly in a hushed voice, “how did you even _get_ this number? It’s unlisted!”

                The pitch-haired boy allowed himself a smug laugh, eliciting a huff from the detective. “It was easy enough for me.”

                _Futaba. Dammit._ “What is it that’s so-”

                “Shh,” Akira purred delicately. The sound sent a shiver down Goro’s spine; he could practically feel his boyfriend’s index finger pressed firmly to his lips, stopping his voice cold. “Don’t ask so many questions.”

                The detective looked around the room in paranoia as he allowed himself to exhale an overheated breath. Once he was certain there were no signs of nearby ears, he managed a steady response: “Okay then.” He offered no resistance; it simply was not possible when he Akira was in this kind of mood.

                “How much longer do you have on your shift tonight?” Akira sounded so _certain,_ even in his questions. Goro bit his lip impatiently, holding back an unbidden smile.

                “About…20 minutes,” Goro replied as he looked at the phone’s screen for verification. “I just need to verify a few more details on this one report—”

                A soft grunt interrupted his answer. The detective felt his face start to flush as heat rushed to his cheeks; he knew that sound all too well. Akira continued undaunted. “Mm. Have I ever told you how much I _love_ it when you talk like a detective?”

                “ _No_ ,” replied Goro coyly as his free hand gripped at his thigh. He saw an opportunity to press back against the thief whose confidence and low voice was slowly draining his ability to reason; Goro could discern his confession was a sincere compliment. Pulling himself together, Goro responded to Akira using the same tone of voice he reserved for investigations: “Tell me—where are you right now?”

                A nefarious giggle began the gray-eyed boy’s response. “I believe I said no more questions from you.”

                The menacing, teasing tone was tantalizing; the fingers on Goro’s thigh dragged upwards between the boy’s legs unconsciously. “Do continue – then,” he managed shakily, feeling the heat on his hand and finally registering the tightness in his pants.

                Akira heard the hitch in his breath and became more smug and eager in response. “I’ve missed you,” he started, allowing himself a soft sigh as his free hand grasped the top of his dick firmly. “You’ve been gone too long.” His thumb smeared precum across the head of his cock as he hissed into his cell phone from the stimulation.

                It _had_ been the longest they had been apart, Goro noted with some guilt. “It’s my last day here,” he assured. They had been dating for a few months now, but they never spent more than a day without seeing each other. A week away in another city was nearly inconceivable. “I’ll be back soon.”

                “Not soon enough,” Akira replied. There was vulnerability in his voice now; it was rougher, breathier. While Goro was almost certain what was happening, the sound of Akira _spitting_ away from his phone before speaking again sealed it. “Hnnh…I need you here now.”

                Goro’s hand skimmed over his clothed cock, squeezing it before settling on his belt buckle. He looked around again: he was certain there were still people working, and he knew that some of his colleagues would walk into his workspace without any preamble in the past. Despite that, the sound of his boyfriend’s body shifting in his bed and his small moans of affirmation urged the detective to be brave. He had gotten away with worse, he thought – and the adrenaline rush of it was _intoxicating._

                Akira gulped as he heard Goro sigh followed by the sound of hands touching metal. There was the sound of a pull as well, soft and distant; he knew what it was. Still, he yearned to hear it confirmed: “Did you just take off-”

                “Yeah,” he exhaled, cutting him off. “It’s on the floor now.”

                “Oh god - tell me what else you’re doing.” Akira’s voice was taut, commanding, and dark.

                “Slipping my pants down,” Goro murmured, his voice barely above a whisper. “I can’t believe we’re doing this…”

                Akira stroked himself more intensely. “Are there people still there?”

                “Yeah, like ten,” the detective replied quickly with a whine, voice still low. “And this door doesn’t lock.”

                ” _Fuck,”_ Akira huffed, incredulous. The shirtless youth lying in bed had been imagining his boyfriend alone, wearing a white dress shirt with his standard tie, seated at a desk in a small room where no one could hear him. He presumed the call would be risky – it was hot to think of his boyfriend struggling to remain unaffected and professional in his pristine office – but the very real possibility of _being caught...._ that was terrifying and _exhilarating._

“I’m touching myself,” Goro admitted as he pulled his boxers down and finally stroked at himself, firmly grasping the base and tightening his grip as he got to the head. One benefit to being uncircumcised, unlike Akira, was that spit wasn’t necessary. He could just get started – which he desperately needed. “I wish it were you. Tell me what you’re thinking about, please.”

                “You…on your knees, looking at me while you suck me off…” Akira gasped, seemingly unable to believe he had spoken so bluntly. “Fucking your face. Your mouth would feel so good right now –”

                Goro couldn’t hold back from moaning. The volume was double what their noises and whispers had been; he was confident it was audible outside the closed door. “Oh my god,” he whimpered as he licked his lips, “Mmm-”

                Akira panted softly. “Are you getting close?”

                “Y-yeah…”

                “Tell me what you’re thinking about. Now.” His voice carried a possessiveness and bite; he was closer than he thought.

                Goro closed his eyes tightly, shutting out the real world and delving deeper into the call, trying desperately to ignore what he was certain were footsteps getting closer. “Your hands on the back of my head…playing with my hair while your cock’s down my throat.”

                “Fuck…. _fuck,_ ” Akira barked, voice thick with lust. Goro could clearly imagine the look on his face as he swore: mouth small and tense, eyes closed tightly, with a slight shiver. He knew his boyfriend was close – the more he swore, the more turned on he was. That suave façade always melted away to something nearly feral when they were intimate – Goro loved it.

                The detective continued, the fear of being seen blurring together with the passion of the moment. “I want to feel you cum in my mouth. I…want to swallow it down.”

                Akira couldn’t even finish his boyfriend’s name; a hazy hum of voiced consonants filled the air between them as boy lying in bed spilled his cum on his stomach, staining his sheets in the process. Heavy, long breaths filled Goro’s ears then; they blended in with his own sighs as his eyes shut tightly and his toes curled in his shoes as he felt himself finish as well, streams of warm white liquid filling his free hand and sliding down his wrist.

                Akira gradually returned to reality, anxious. “Goro?”

                “Yeah?” he replied softly.

                “Did you—”

                “Mhm…right after you,” he assured. The sticky, warm substance slid down further, coating his hand and forearm. “It’s all over my hand. Dammit…”

                “What?” Akira’s voice was full of worry and urgency.

                “I can get out of here without being seen, but if I go to the bathroom to wash up, I might run into someone…”

                A thought occurred to the trickster. “Wipe it off on the inside of your shirt, then.”

                “That’s _filthy,”_ Goro responded, mortified at the suggestion.

                “I think it’s hot,” responded his boyfriend matter-of-factly. The thought of the perfect detective prince still in work clothes, sweaty and shirt secretly stained with cum – that contradictory, dirty image was certainly nice.

                “Oh my god. You are unbelievable.”

                “Oh, please. You have some odd turn-ons, too.” His voice returned to that same confident, melodious tone. “Like…risky situations, for instance.”

Relenting with a grumble, Goro took his free hand and did as Akira suggested, relieved to have most of the fluid gone as he finished _attempting_ to tidy himself up. After a few minutes of verifying there was no _visible evidence_ on his person (after putting on his jacket), he spoke once more. “I’m…suddenly really glad I will never have to work in this office again.”

                “This was fun though, right?”

                “ _Yes,”_ Goro responded enthusiastically, “but was all that really worth being alone for a week? I don’t think so.”

                “Me neither,” Akira agreed, “I really do miss you.”

                “My shift is over now,” Goro confirmed as he looked at the clock on the phone one last time. “I can be at your place in...what, 40 minutes? Will you be awake?”

                “ _I live in a café._ There is coffee on demand,” he laughed. “Yes, I’ll be awake. Do you want one?”

                “That sounds great, actual- ” his voice stopped abruptly.

                “What is it?”

                “The phone. They are going to think a call this long from an unauthorized number is suspicious. _Shit._ ”

                “Already thought of that,” Akira beamed. “Got a list of the other numbers in the building and spoofed it. It’ll just look like you got a call from a general internal line. I somehow doubt they’d question you.”

                His consideration was practically _romantic_. “You…really thought this through, didn’t you?”

                “I missed you.”

                “Let me get off the phone so I can see you, then!”

                “Okay, okay. Be safe, alright?”

                “Of course. I love you.”

                “Love you too. Oh – one more thing.”

                “Yes?”

                “How about a shower when you get in, too?”

                “Sounds like a date.”

                With a smile on his lips, Goro ended the call and hung up. He was still in a daze, head filled with questions: _did that just actually happen? Did anyone hear? How long did he plan this whole thing?_ He’d be sure to get some real answers out of his sweetheart once he got to his place. Akira _did_ admit he liked his “Detective” persona, after all.


End file.
